


Worth It

by combefemme



Series: That Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Halloween, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: They’re out on the fire escape again, Albert with his back against the brick wall, legs outstretched. Race is lying on his back, head in Albert’s lap, feet dangling over the edge. They’re quiet and relaxed, Albert’s fingers absently carding through Race's hair.He’s just beginning to think he could fall asleep like this when the door inside the apartment bangs open. Race’s eyes snap up to Albert’s. They both freeze.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised by the enthusiastic response I got to the Ralbert fic I posted so, ask and you shall receive, I guess. Here's part 2.

They’re out on the fire escape again, Albert with his back against the brick wall, legs outstretched. Race is lying on his back, head in Albert’s lap, feet dangling over the edge. They’re quiet and relaxed, Albert’s fingers absently carding through Race's hair. 

It had been a long week, but today Albert had finally written his last midterm. After class, he’d beelined for Race’s apartment, feeling exhausted but accomplished.

He’s just beginning to think he could fall asleep like this when the door inside the apartment bangs open. Race’s eyes snap up to Albert’s. They both freeze.

There’s shushing and then Jack’s voice calls out, “Race?”

Race puts a finger to his lips and Albert has to bite his own to keep from laughing.

A moment of silence passes and then Jack says, “Okay, he’s not home.”

“Good,” Katherine’s voice giggles.

A second later when Albert chances a look through the window next to him it’s to see the two of them and Davey heading around the corner to Jack’s bedroom.

They hear the door click shut and Race whispers, “Go!”

As quickly and quietly as they can, they climb down the fire escape, sprinting around the corner as soon as their feet hit pavement. Once they’re a safe distance away, they collapse in a fit of laughter.

XxXx

They head towards campus, having nowhere else to go this late but Albert’s dorm.

Their elbows and shoulders knock as they walk and once or twice Race throws an arm around Albert’s neck as he talks animatedly but nothing to tell a passerby that they’re anything more than friends. This is by design. Jack, Davey, and Katherine aren’t the only ones keeping their relationship on the down low.

It’s not that they think the guys won’t be cool with it – Albert’s pretty sure some of them won’t even be surprised – it’s just a lot of pressure. This whole thing is strange enough without trying to figure it out with everyone watching.

Plus, sneaking around it fun. 

They make it to Albert’s residence and get in the elevator alongside a girl coming up from the basement with a basket of laundry. The button for the third floor is already lit up and Albert leans over and hits the one for the seventh.

Race stands close to him as the doors slide shut and they start moving upwards. There’s an awkward silence in the elevator, the girl and her laundry in one corner, the boys in another, but Albert hardly notices. Race has got his hand on the rail behind Albert, his thumb tracing slow circles on his lower back.

It’s driving Albert crazy.

Finally, they reach the third floor and the girl makes her escape. As soon as the doors shut behind her, Race is on him.

He pins Albert to the wall behind him, kissing him hungrily before moving to nip and suck at his neck, though not hard enough to leave a mark.

It’s pure bliss for a few seconds but then the elevator is stopping again and the two have to jump apart before the doors open. Race laughs when he gets a look at the slightly dazed expression on Albert’s face.

“Asshole,” Albert growls and Race grins.

Over the past month he’s learned that this is one of Race’s favourite games. He loves to get Albert worked up just before they’re supposed to be meeting friends, play footsie with him under the table at the pub, even steal kisses when others are dangerously close but no one is looking. He seems to flirt with getting caught as much he does with Albert.

They head down the hall to Albert’s dorm, pushing the door open to find Crutchie sitting at his desk doing homework by the light of his lamp.

“You know it’s a Friday, right Crutch?” Race says, throwing himself down on Crutchie’s bed. “You’ve got all weekend to study.”

Albert sits down on his own bed, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair while Crutchie turns to Race with a smile.

“I like to get a head start on it,” he replies. “Then I can spend my weekend however I want.”

Race rolls his eyes. “You two nerds deserve each other.”

Crutchie snorts but gives up on his schoolwork and turns his chair to face them. “What’re you two doing here anyway?” he asks.

“I live here,” Albert jokes at the same time Race says, “Jack came home with Davey and Katherine.”

Crutchie ignores Albert and replies, “So you decided to make yourself scarce.”

“You wanna be around for that?” Race says.

Crutchie makes a face and Albert laughs.

“What’d they say when they saw you?” Crutchie asks.

“Didn’t,” Albert answers. “We got the hell out of there before they noticed us.”

“That was one awkward encounter no one needs,” Race adds.

“I’ll bet,” Crutchie smirks. “I don’t get why they don’t just tell us.”

Albert and Race quickly meet each other’s eyes.

“I’m sure they’ve got their reasons,” Race replies.

“I know,” Crutchie sighs. “I just hope they know that they _can_ tell us. Like, it’s not like we’re gonna care, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Albert assures him. “I’m sure that’s not what it is.”

Crutchie looks back and forth between them and nods. “Okay,” he says and, turning to Race, “You staying here tonight, then?”

“Offering to share your bed?” Race wiggles his eyebrows but also throws a quick glance in Albert’s direction. He feels the back of his neck heat up.

“Nah,” Race goes on. “Finch mentioned earlier his roommate was staying with the girlfriend. I’ll go ruin his night.”

Apparently he means now because he pushes himself to his feet and holds a fist out to Crutchie.

“Night, Crutch,” he says.

“Night, Race,” Crutchie replies, knocking their knuckles together.

Race turns to Albert, arm still outstretched. “Albo.”

“Night,” Albert replies, bumping his fist.

And with that Race turns and saunters out of the room. Albert watches him go, eyes lingering on the closed door.

“He forgot his phone,” Crutchie says after a second. 

“Huh?” Albert turns to him.

“His phone,” Crutchie nods towards the bed where Race’s phone sits on the sheet.

Albert jumps up and snatches it. “Maybe I can catch him.”

He dashes out the door and down the hall to the elevators where he finds Race leaning against the wall, call button still unpushed.

“You left it on purpose,” Albert smiles, holding out the phone.

Race grabs him by the wrist and pulls him close. “Yup.”

They wouldn’t usually risk making out in the hallway of Albert’s residence but it’s late enough that Albert figures they’ll be alright. As Race knots the fingers of one hand in his hair and the other snakes up the back of his shirt, Albert can’t really bring himself to care, anyway.

They pull away from each other after a few moments, both a little out of breath.

“Should’ve taken Crutchie up on his offer,” Race says, voice low.

“Next time,” Albert replies. “How about we be the ones to scare off Jack and them and get the apartment to ourselves.”

Race smiles. “Deal.”

He takes his phone back and hits the button for the elevator. Albert takes a step back but the mention of Race’s apartment has reminded him of something.

“I left my backpack in your living room,” he says. “If they see it they’ll know we were there.”

“Shit,” Race replies. They can hear the elevator approaching now. He shakes his head and says quickly, “Nah, it’ll be fine. No one’s gonna notice it tonight and I’ll go back early tomorrow and grab it.”

“Alright,” Albert nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Race hums, pulling Albert in by the front of his shirt and kissing him one more time as the elevator doors slide open behind him. He steps backwards into it, not letting go of Albert’s shirt until the last possible moment, and leans against the back wall.

“Night, Albie,” he says. 

“Night, Race,” Albert replies.

They hold each other’s gaze until the closing doors cut them off.

Albert takes a deep breath and heads back to his room. Crutchie is putting his books away.

“Catch him?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Albert answers. He slips his jeans off and tosses them over the back of his desk chair before getting into bed. He looks up to see Crutchie watching him.

“What?” he asks.

Crutchie smirks and turns away. “Nothing.”

XxXx

Albert wakes up the next morning to a message from Race saying, _all good. you left your bag in my room._

Albert is still half-asleep but he’s pretty sure he didn’t go into Race’s room yesterday. He tells him so.

 _mustve_ , Race replies a moment later. _that’s where it is._

Albert runs a hand over his face, figuring Race is probably right. They’d spent hours there yesterday evening, after all, and they hadn’t exactly been sober for all of it. Albert probably just forgot.

He sits up quietly, not wanting to wake Crutchie who’s still slumbering across the room. He grabs his things and head down the hall to shower.

By the time he’s done and makes it outside, it’s shortly after ten. It’s a cool fall morning and the slanted sunlight falls golden across campus, bathing everything in light.

As he stands there debating whether or not he wants to have breakfast in the cafeteria or just grab a coffee from the student centre a pair of joggers enter the quad. A moment later he recognizes them as Katherine and Specs. When they see him they turn and head in his direction.

“Heya, Al!” Specs calls as they come to a stop in front of him. “Wanna join us for a run?”

Albert makes a face. “I’ll pass.”

Specs laughs and Katherine rolls her eyes, joking, “Albert only runs if he’s being chased.”

He thinks about sprinting down the fire escape with Race last night and tries not to smirk as he says, “Not only.”

Katherine doesn’t respond to him but when she catches his eye there’s a look on her face he can’t quite read.

He’s not surprised to see her out jogging with Specs after last night. The two of them run together most mornings and she and Davey probably left Jack’s place long before Race made it home.

“A bunch of us were at the pub last night,” Specs tells him, oblivious. “We thought you might’ve shown up. Where were you?”

Albert shrugs and tries to sound as nonchalant as he can when he says, “Just hanging out with Race.”

He doesn’t think that should cause any suspicion. It’s not like the boys are constantly all together and he and Race have always been close anyway.

Still, though, he thinks he sees Katherine bite back a smile.

“Well, tonight, then,” Specs goes on. “We’ve barely seen you all week.”

“Midterms,” Albert explains.

Katherine scoffs, “Get a better excuse. We’ve all been writing midterms.”

“Oh,” Albert says, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. “So, you were out with everyone last night, too?”

“I was studying,” she replies, too quickly.

“Right,” Albert says. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, challengingly. 

_She knows_ , Albert thinks. _And she knows I know._

“…Anyway,” Specs breaks the silence, looking back and forth between them. “We’ll see you later, Al?”

“Yeah,” Albert nods. “For sure.”

They say their goodbyes and the two of them take off running again.

So, Katherine knows. Albert isn’t surprised. He’d had a feeling she was onto them. He has a feeling she’d been onto them even back then when there had barely been anything to be on to.

Albert decides he needs coffee more than food and heads for the student centre.

XxXx

By early afternoon he and Race are back on the fire escape, sharing a joint.

“So, Kath knows, y’think,” Race muses, letting out a lungful of smoke.

“Definitely,” Albert replies. He’s sitting on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the next floor. Race his below him, his back against the wall. “I think she always knew.”

Race looks up at him. “Always?”

Albert shrugs. “Can’t say for sure. Just a feeling.”

“Think she’ll give us away?” Race asks, passing the joint up to Albert.

“Nah,” Albert shakes his head and takes a hit.

“Too nice?” Race guesses.

Albert laughs. “Mutually assured destruction.”

Race quirks an eyebrow, his lips too busy with the joint to form the question.

“She knows I know about them,” Albert explains. “I can tell.”

Race hums and exhales, holding the joint out to Albert. Their fingers linger as they pass it.

“We’re going to have to come clean eventually,” Race says after a moment.

Albert doesn’t meet his eye, swallows. “I know.”

They’re quiet and then Race says, voice low, “You don’t want to.”

Albert adjusts his hat, takes one last hit before flicking the roach away. “Do you?”

Race shrugs. “Maybe. Don’t you wanna be able to just… be together? Not have to hide from our friends?”

Albert does but he still hesitates. “You don’t...”

“Albie?” Race prompts when he trails off, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

Albert takes a deep breath and tries again. “How do you turn off that part of you from before? That part of you that says this is a bad idea?”

For a second something like hurt flashes across Race’s face but it’s gone before Albert can be sure. He pushes himself up onto his knees and leans his arms on Albert’s thighs, looking up at him through his fringe.

“I never had that part of me,” he confesses. Albert meets his gaze, confused. Race goes on, “I always knew it was everyone else that was wrong. Not us.”

“How?” Albert asks.

Race shrugs. “Never felt wrong.”

The back of Albert’s neck heats up at Race’s open honesty.

 _That’s the real difference_ , he thinks. _Race isn’t afraid of his feelings._

“Listen, Albie,” Race starts again, voice soft. “We won’t tell anyone till you’re ready.”

Albert wants to thank him but he’s never been good at sentiment so instead he leans forward and kisses him.

XxXx

Later, they head back to campus to drop off Albert’s backpack and meet up with Crutchie before the three of them head to the pub. A handful of the boys are already there and Albert take a seat next to Mush. Race sits down across from him,

“Albo!” Mush greets him. “Didja hear the good news?”

Albert smiles. “Gimme the headline.”

Mush thrusts out an arm, pointing to a poster on the wall across from them. Race turns to look at it, too.

“’Halloween Party’,” Albert reads.

“Halloween party!” Mush exclaims. He’s already had a few, Albert decides.

“What’re you gonna dress up as Mush?” Race asks, leaning across the table towards him, clearly amused.

“Well, that’s the question,” Mush replies, overly serious. “Got any ideas?”

Race leans back and laces his fingers behind his head like he’s really thinking about it. After a moment he suggests, “Dog sled driver?”

It takes Mush a second but then he rolls his eyes and throws a balled up napkin at Race, saying, “Very funny.”

Race grins and Albert laughs. Mush turns to him with a goofy smile on his face.

“What?” Albert asks.

“You laugh more now than you did before,” Mush tells him, the alcohol making him honest.

Albert makes a face and gives his shoulder a shove. “Shut up.”

Race has a dumb grin on his face, though, and suddenly Katherine is dropping into the empty seat next to him and teasing, “He is right. You are happier now. I wonder why that is.”

Albert and Race exchange a look before both turning to Katherine, who’s smirking at them. Thankfully, Mush is too far gone to clue in.

“Three square meals,” he answers. “Decent place to sleep.”

“Right,” she says, still smirking. “I’m sure that’s it.”

A moment later Buttons drags Mush off to the jukebox to help him pick a song, leaving Albert and Race alone with Katherine at the end of the table, no one else paying them any mind. Race plucks a straw from one of the empty glasses on the table and starts chewing on the end of it. Katherine waves down the server and orders another pitcher for the table. Albert has a fake ID in his wallet but she doesn’t question them, just heads off to the bar.

“Get your backpack back?” Katherine asks, turning to Albert.

He looks at Race. “Told you I left it in the living room.”

“You moved it to my room?” Race asks her.

She shrugs a shoulder. “Figured you wouldn’t want Jack and Davey to see it.”

“Thanks,” he replies.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, pauses. “…Were you there when we came in last night?”

Albert and Race exchange a look and Katherine groans.

“That’s embarrassing,” she says.

“It’s fine,” Race waves a dismissive hand as the server sets a pitcher down before them. Albert thanks her and pours the three of them each a glass.

“How long have you known?” she asks.

“’Bout a month,” Albert replies.

“Seriously?” she deadpans.

“The roommate always knows,” Race tells her sagely.

She hums, points to Albert. “Speaking of which…”

His brows knit in. “Crutchie?”

“Definitely knows about you two,” she finishes.

Race barks out a laugh. “Of course he does.”

Albert glances down the table to where Crutchie sits with Jack and Davey. He grins when Albert catches his eye.

“He knows about you guys, too,” he says when he turns back.

“Yeah,” Katherine nods. “I know.”

“We’ll keep our mouths shut,” Race assures her.

“I know,” she repeats, smiling. “Same here.”

Soon after she takes her drink farther down the table to where Specs and Henry sit debating something Albert isn’t paying attention to.

He looks over at Race who shrugs a shoulder and says, “That wasn’t so bad.”

Albert takes a swig of his beer.

XxXx

Race walks all the way back to Albert and Crutchie’s dorm with them that night, though neither of them mention what Katherine said. They make it up to their room and Race leans his back against the closed door as Albert tosses his hat onto his desk and sits down on his bed.

“So, Crutch,” he says after a moment and Crutchie looks up at him.

“Race,” he replies.

Race glances at Albert before going on. “We had an interesting chat with Katherine tonight.”

“Did you?” Crutchie is clearly trying not to smile. “Whatever about?”

Race can’t seem to help the stupid grin that’s spreading across his face and Albert can feel the corners of his own lips pulling up.

“Fuck it,” Race shakes his head and strides over to Albert. He grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him up into a kiss. Crutchie laughs.

“Night, Albie,” Race murmurs when they pull away.

“Night,” Albert replies, smiling.

On his way out the door Race calls over his shoulder, “Night, Crutchie.”

“Night, Race!” Crutchie calls back, still laughing.

As Crutchie catches his breath, Albert looks over at him. “Thanks for being cool,” he says quietly.

Crutchie gives him a smile as open and genuine as he is. “I’m always cool.”

XxXx

A week of mostly uneventful classes goes by. Albert gets the marks for his midterms back – he passed! – and Race spends part of almost every day in his dorm room. It’s nice having someplace they don’t have to pretend.

The night of the Halloween party rolls around and Albert and Crutchie meet the rest of the boys at the pub. The place is packed when they get there and Albert leaves Crutchie with Jojo and Sniper at a table they somehow managed to get and heads for the bar.

He orders a beer and is digging his wallet out of his pocket when someone knocks into his shoulder. He looks up to see Race.

“Hey,” he smiles.

“Hey,” Albert replies as the bartender places a bottle down in front of him. He pays and turns back to Race.

“That’s the laziest costume I’ve ever seen,” Race tells him.

Albert looks down at his black jeans and blue t-shirt with the Star Trek logo over his heart.

“I’m Bones,” he says.

Race laughs. “That’s just a shirt you own. No effort at all.”

“Hey, I left my hat at home,” Albert counters. “Don’t tell me that didn’t take effort.”

“I noticed,” Race replies, eyeing his exposed hair.

Albert runs a hand through it because he knows Race wants to. Race watches him and swallows.

Before they get a chance to say or do anything else, an arm is being thrown around Albert’s neck and they both turn to find Tommy grinning at them.

“Fellas,” he says.

“Tommy-boy,” Race replies, holding out a fist.

Tommy bumps it, asking, “What’re you supposed to be?”

Albert hadn’t even realized Race was in costume but now he notices the big block letters spelling ‘LIFE’ on Race’s white shirt, appearing to have been drawn on in permanent marker. At Tommy’s question, Race reaches into his back pocket and tosses a lemon to him.

Tommy laughs while Albert rolls his eyes. “And you said my costume was lazy.”

“Hey,” Race shoots back, plucking the lemon from Tommy’s hand and pocketing it again. “I had to make this shirt _and_ go to the grocery store!”

“And we all know how terrified of the produce section you are,” Tommy jokes.

“Exactly!” Race plays along.

Albert shakes his head, smiling. He turns to Tommy, taking in his flight suit costume and asks, “What about you? Top Gun?”

“The ultimate wingman!” he declares, throwing his arms out wide, the better to show off his outfit. “Wanna get laid tonight?”

“Is that a proposition?” Race wiggles his eyebrows.

Tommy snorts but goes on. “C’mon. Let me find you someone to go home with.”

They laugh him off and he persists for another moment before giving up and heading off to find one of their friends who’s more willing to help him fulfill his wingman aspirations.

It’s a good time for the next few hours. Albert doesn’t dance because _Albert doesn’t dance_ but he does drink and laugh and have fun with his friends. That is, until he sees Tommy shove a guy he doesn’t know towards Race at the bar. He looks a bit exasperated but apparently decides to humour their friend anyway because he turns to the stranger with a polite smile and doesn’t resist the conversation he strikes up.

He watches them, feeling something in his stomach churn when Race gives a genuine laugh at something the guys says.

“…Albo?” a voice calls and Albert snaps back to attention to find Smalls and the twins watching him. “You alright?”

“Wha…?” Albert says, blinks. “I mean, yeah. I’m fine.”

The three of them aren’t listening, though, instead turning to follow Albert’s gaze.

“Ah,” Smalls says when he sees Race being flirted with. Mike and Ike exchange identical knowing looks.

And that’s when Albert realizes what an idiot he’s being. Why is he sitting here making himself miserable? He still remembers all the reasons he had but suddenly they don’t seem so important.

Before he has a chance to think about it, he’s pushing himself out of his seat and heading for the bar.

“Alb-“ Race starts but Albert cuts him off, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss, not sparing a glance for the guy he was talking to. He must get the message, though, because when they pull back he’s nowhere to be seen.

“No going back now,” Race grins, nodding over Albert’s shoulder. He turns to see their friends watching them with wide eyes and stupid smiles.

“Good,” Albert replies.

XxXx

He goes home with Race. The boys holler suggestively when they leave together, but Albert doesn’t mind. It’s worth it to be able to finally spend a night with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend. It’s worth it for that, too.

Later, they’re lying in bed together when Race turns to him and asks, “So, what changed?”

Albert shrugs. “Wasn’t worth it anymore.”

Race sighs and smiles, but there’s something sad about it, Albert thinks. “Never was,” he says. “Not even then.”

“What do you mean?” Albert asks.

Race is quiet for a moment, considering, and then replies, voice low, “How did you die?”

Albert swallows. The boys like to reminisce about the old days but this is a subject they tend to avoid, for obvious reasons.

“Bar fight,” he finally answers.

“When?” Race wants to know.

“Oh-Seven,” Albert tells him. Race’s jaw tightens momentarily. “What about you?”

Albert isn’t even sure he wants to know the answer.

“1918,” Race says. “Caught a bullet someplace in Belgium.”

Albert is confused for a second before it dons on him. “You fought in World War One?”

Race shrugs. “Seemed like the thing to do at the time.”

“Holy shit,” Albert breathes. He’d never considered it before but now that he thinks about it of course some the Newsies would have seen the First World War. It was only fifteen years after the strike, after all.

Race shakes his head. “So, we both died bloody anyway and we didn’t even get to be together,” he sighs. “Even if it meant getting our skulls bashed in at seventeen, I woulda rather’ve had you than a few extra years.”

Albert’s throat feels tight. He reaches for Race, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

They cling to each other that night, all tangled limbs and shared heartbeats, and in the morning Albert wakes up smiling.


End file.
